I'll Protect You,Rukia
by fanficfanatic89
Summary: LEMON.ONESHOT.ICHIGOxRUKIA Rated M for language and sex scene


This story has a lemon.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS OR ICHIGOXRUKIA THEN YOU SHOULDN'T READ THIS ONESHOT.**

**Me:** Wow, I can't believe people on fanfiction are reading my one shot.

**Inner Me: **Well of course, all pervs like lemons.

**Me: **THEY ARE NOT PERVS, THEY JUST….

**Inner Me: **Just what? Want to read sex scenes between two fictional characters.

**Me: **I can't talk to you

**Inner Me: **Why? I tell the truth and you're the biggest perv of all for writing it.

**Me: ***Silence* I hate me…

**THANKS FOR READING!!**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were walking back from school and their screams could be heard from down the block. It was getting pretty late and the wind was picking up.

Rukia screamed, "Do you know how fuckin' long I waited for you to come"?

Ichigo screamed, "I told you before I left the house I had afterschool work to finish, there's been a lot of arrancar activity lately and I need to finish up my classes".

Rukia folded her arms and said, "Whatever, next time a hollow comes you owe me one".

Ichigo looked down at Rukia's arm and saw that there were cuts and bruises on them. His face softened as he grabbed her arm and examined it.

Rukia yelled, "What the hell are you looking at"?

Ichigo's voice got low as he asked, "You must have been hurt pretty badly".

Rukia saw the sadness in Ichigo's eyes but she was still pretty pissed off.

She pulled her arm away and said, "It happens once in a while it comes with the Soul Reaper job description".

As much as Rukia pissed Ichigo off he hated seeing her hurt. It made him feel helpless and angry. Rukia knew how much pressure Ichigo puts on himself (thinking he can do everything by himself).She had a crush on the guy he was a good person if you get pass the mental retardness. Breaking Rukia's thoughts Ichigo suddenly embraced her in a hug. Her eyes widen by this sudden display.

Rukia softly said, "Ichigo, what…what are you doi-"?

He hugged her tighter and said, "Rukia, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have let this happen to you".

Rukia pushed him back breaking the hug.

She chuckled out, "You don't have to be hard on yourself remember I've killed plenty of Hallows before".

She kept walking down the street not letting Ichigo see the sadness in her face.

They came up to the house and opened the door to find it dark and empty.

Rukia asked, "Where is everyone"?

Ichigo turned on the lights and said, "They're at some family retreat".

Rukia put down her bag and closed the door, she asked, "Why didn't you go"?

Ichigo went into the kitchen grabbed a beverage and said, "My father understood that I didn't want to and he realized that I can take care of myself".

Rukia put her hands to her hips and said, "He begged you and you two fought again, didn't you"?

Ichigo yelled back at Rukia, "Shut up, he still let me stay home".

Ichigo folded his arms, leaned against the table, and said; "Besides they are probably doing some weird family chant or something".

Rukia smirked and went upstairs to his room.

Ichigo finished his drink and went up to his bedroom.

Ichigo opened the door to find Rukia bent down looking under his bed.

Ichigo yelled, "What the hell are you doing under there"?

Rukia got up and said, "Relax, scared I'll find your dirty magazines under there"?

Rukia continued, "I'm looking for my bunny".

Ichigo laughed and said, "Little Rukia wants her bunny."

Rukia threw a pillow at Ichigo at a fast speed almost knocking him out and then found her bunny. She hugged it then put it back in the right place.

Rukia went over to the window and looked up at the moon. The moon shone on her violet eyes and a smile creased on her face. Even the pains on her arms seem to disappear. Ichigo looked at the little devil women in his room suddenly looking like a calm, normal teenage girl.

He walked over and came up behind her.

Rukia asked, "Ichigo, How do you feel about everything"?

Rukia was still peering out the window as he replied, "What do you mean"?

Rukia continued, "This whole arrancar thing, how do you know we might even be alive tomorrow or even tonight"?

Ichigo didn't know how to reply to that because he didn't know. At any moment their lives could be cut short. Both of them knew that.

Ichigo answered, "I won't let that happen".

Rukia lowered her head and asked, "You've already lost your mother so, how do you think your family will feel if they lose you and I don't want you to die Ichigo, I love your family Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and even…"

Rukia trailed off at the last statement wanting to say that she did love him. Through the fighting, screaming, and anger she couldn't deny she loves him. Ichigo silently waited for her to finish.

"I don't want to change your mind about me," she explained quietly, her voice softened as she said;" I just wish to show you how I feel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON ALERT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo wanted to think about this, analyze what this meant to both of them but another part of him had taken over, erasing all forms of coherent thinking from his mind. She turned around to see Ichigo's eyes meet hers. Her soft lips traced over his jaw, down his neck, running her tongue over his Adam's apple and giggled when it jerked as he swallowed. His own lips ran down her soft skin, down the sensitive areas on her neck that raised goose bumps on her skin. She managed to push away his shirt, letting her rub her body against his. Her fingers tangled themselves through his hair, directing him further down her chest. His lips happily devoured her, pushing her body against the nearest wall. She moaned as she felt his weight on her, her breath hitched with the little space between them. She felt his need for her, matching her own in strength and ferocity. As he kissed Rukia, her body burned. The adrenaline in her system pumped and her arousal heightened. The power of his kiss was immense; she parted her lips, Rukia's fingers wound in his hair as he pressed her body onto the wall. She felt as though she was spinning in space as he moved away from her lips, making his way down Rukia's jaw line and toward her neck. The room, no, the world around her was spiraling out of control.

Rukia easily ran her hands on his skin, feeling his stomach muscles contract under her touch as she ran her fingers up from his stomach to his chest, shoulders, and arms. He tried very hard not to exert too much on her, for she was still injured and if they wished to do anything that night, he would have to be gentle and very careful with the wounds she had. Still, Rukia cared very little about the couple of injuries she had. In fact, she sensed his hesitation which only made her want to get closer to him, throwing her leg around his waist.

Rukia pushed him to a sitting position, kneeling on top of him and happily cradling his waist between her legs. Ichigo was quite taller than she was so it gave her a great delight to be able to look down on him, if only for the moment. She smiled as his caresses became more adventurous; his lips explored uncharted territory, as he lifted her shirt off of her. She shivered both from nervousness and from the draft she felt on sensitive parts of her body. Ichigo took his arms and wrapped them around her holding her closer to him, amazed at how perfectly she fit against him, how much heat she gave off, how incredible she smelled. She arched her back, giving him access to everything he wanted. She bit her lip in pleasure as new feelings burst through her, his mouth and tongue doing unbelievable things to her chest, and making her writhe on top of him which only aroused him more. His hands pulled her back into him, rubbing his forehead against her neck, his breath sending tickles down her skin. She pushed him back on the bed, carefully climbing on top of him. He helped her remove the rest of his clothes, letting her have her way with him.

She was naturally curious and the only way to satisfy curiosity was to see for herself what the things that amazed her most were. Rukia spent as much time as she could exploring his body, tasting, licking, biting, and trying to see how erected Kurosaki could get. Once she made her way up to his lips again, Ichigo pushed her down on the bed, planning to do some exploring himself. He helped her out of her skirt, kissing her bare thighs and making his way upward, leaving a trail of wet kisses on the way. He returned face-level with her, kissing her with a soft kind of passion. They took their time touching every part of each other, time (for once) being on their side.

Yet, the more they touched, the more uneasy he felt. He felt that familiar pull from inside his stomach, the one he felt when he lost control.

And losing control was not something he needed at the moment.

He felt her leg rub against his rib cage, against every single one of them, coaxing him down on top her. Still, the feeling remained but it was unthreatening. It grew in the pit of his stomach and traveled to the farthest points of his body, the need intensifying greatly. This was the feeling that Rukia and, only Rukia, brought out in him. It was unthreatening but powerful nonetheless. It was still a hallow within him, full of intensity and rage. He ran his hands up her bruised arms, to her hand, holding them above her head, interlacing his fingers with hers. His right hand traced his way back down, to her leg and held her up. He gave her a pointed look to which she nodded, a smile spreading across her lips.

The evening was cold, the clouds gray and gathering for a storm. The night was lit by lighting and the silence punctured by thunder but the rain never came.

The small, plain home was filled with the sound of two bodies meeting as one, with the breathless moans and whispers of sweet nothings. The night was still young and the two lovers would make sure they took as long as they needed to imprint themselves in each other. The thunder and lighting seemed parallel to their actions, steadily becoming louder, the lighting striking with a force unseen before.

Rukia deepened a kiss by pressing her tongue against his, Ichigo plunged deeply into her. He reached down between them and rubbed her most sensitive area gently as he moved in and out of her. This caused Rukia to break the kiss and she flung her head back with her mouth wide open. She had never felt anything like this, and any pain that she had was gone the second Ichigo's hand had stroked her. The feeling in her stomach intensified until it seemed like she couldn't take any more, then like a wave she climaxed. Her toes curled, and her arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo.

The feeling if her orgasm caused Ichigo to also reach his climax. He moved to that his arms could wrap around her tightly and he held her to him for the duration. They were both breathless, sweaty, and they could feel each other's heart beat as they calmed. Ichigo placed a few sweet kisses on Rukia's cheeks and neck before he pulled apart from her. This caused her to shutter slightly as a wave of cold air hit her skin.

This was slightly awkward because even in his wildest dreams Ichigo hadn't gotten this far. The two figures remained in each other's embrace for some time. Rukia turned her body to face Ichigo. She smiled up at him and he returned it.

He said," Rukia, I won't let anything happen, today or tomorrow".

Rukia kissed him softly and said, "I know you won't".

It was still raining outside but the lightening and thunder seemed to have died away. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! Hope you liked my oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW...**


End file.
